This Beautiful Anarchy
by Wings of Sonder
Summary: Zelda is jealous. Pit is adorable. Samus is flirtatious. Shulk is faithful. Peach is crushing. Ike is pissed. Lucina is a tomboy. Marth is beautiful. And Link is... well he's Link. ;) Dark Pit is a scheming little brat. Robin is something. Red is mysterious. Dark Link is a puzzle. (Oh yeah and there's Dark Link) Rated T for violence, swearing, and minor undertones.


**I'm pretty excited about this one. I lovee playing Smash with my friends, and my very best friend, (Myles, as I'll reference) gave me some cool ideas and together we created this lovely thing. Myles helps out a lot with certain points, and makes sure I don't get too dark and gory on some of the scenes, and helps me to make it less serious than my usual things. (She also helps out with the pairings and such, although I come up with most of them.)**

**I'd also like it if you guys could put in some pairings you'd like? Thanks and enjoy :) (And for those who've read Affliction of Evil's Bane, thank you so much for staying with me and wanting to read my stuff!)**

_Zzzt. Crack._

"Ow!" Link cried out as he was violently zapped awake. "What was that for?!" He snapped at a very sheepish-looking Shulk standing with his sword at the ready, alive with electricity. "You overslept. _Again._" Link groaned pitifully. "Get up." Shulk commanded. Link pulled the covers over his face. Shulk sighed. "Link! get up."

Link could feel the other boy's eyes on him from above the soft cloth. "Mmph." He complained, whimpering slightly. "Come on, I don't want to be responsible for you being late." Shulk said irritably.

Link pried his eyes open and sat up in his off-white under clothings. "Fine." The Hylian growled. He pulled his tunic over his head and began to straighten it and fashion the straps. Shulk just stood there, armed with the monado still pointed towards the hero. Link gave him a weird look and Shulk propped the weapon's tip against the floor, once again sheepish.

_Of all the people to give me a wakeup call._

Link found his hat laid on one of the posts and fashioned it on, securing it in place. He yawned and ran his fingers through the exposed hair swinging across his forehead, then slid his feet into his boots lying bedside.

Link looked around the room, seeing Pit's bed well-made and Shulk's not too bad itself. Link's, of course, looked like an atomic war explosion (made of pillows and blankets) went off.

He saw Shulk eye it disapprovingly. Link turned and stood up, then threw the top blanket up to the pillows, giving him a sarcastic '_I really don't give a shit' _look. Shulk rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's just get going."

In the auditorium, everyone was seated already. Master Hand stood by the podium, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them as they entered. Link just smiled, not really caring about the embarrassment he caused himself or Shulk.

Zelda caught his eye and waved him over to his seat beside her. She sighed. "You're late, hero." She whispered. He gave her a grin. "I prefer the term 'fashionably late'." Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," Master Hand continued, shooting a pointed look at Link. "Today's matches have already been selected. They are:

"Marth, Samus, Link, Pit, and Peach." Zelda gave an exasperated 'harumph.', and Link beamed, air-fiving Pit across the room. He turned and winked at Zelda. "Next time, Zel." She shot a glare at him.

The fighters made their way up to the front and stood on the circles, then were transported out. They appeared in the Final Destination arena platform, then readied their stances.

**READY? GO!**

Link lept forward, slashing vertically with his sword, all sarcasm and laziness from earlier had vanished. His blade collided with Marth's midsection, and he cried out in rage. Link blocked an advancement from his blade, clenching his jaw as he held off the bluenet's sword. "That all you got, princess?" Link said mockingly as he shoved Marth's blade away with his own. Marth only staggered for a moment, but it was enough of an opening. Link cut away furiously and led a vertical slice upwards. Marth flew up in an arc of blood, then collided with the ground hard. Marth was an experienced fighter, so he gained his poise relatively quickly. As soon as his feet landed under him, Link's boot collided with his gut, sending him closer to the edge. Link advanced on him, a trail of blood leaking from his lip and an ominous look on his features. Marth rushed forward and landed a good strike to Link's shoulder, but the hero slashed up again, this time in a vout of light multiple times. His opponent flew from the platform.

Link looked to the others and saw Peach pounding the living shit out of Pit, and Samus… was advancing on him. Decked in her black zero suit, and a furious expression on her face. She aimed a shot with her gun and fired. Link sidestepped it and rushed forward, having to dodge many other bullets along the way. His sword hilt collided with the side of her face and he shoved his boot hard against her knee, forcing a cry of pain from her throat at the hyperextension. She gritted her teeth and unleashed her electric whip weapon. The sparks unfurled themselves in a bright array before him, until they reached their destination. The current of sparks curled around him, causing him to convulse in pain and wonder at his luck of being electrocuted more than once today. He was sent to the ground where Samus immediately had him pinned. She punched him hard in the jaw, sending spots across his vision. She leaned down, pinning his arms to the side and whispered in his pointed Hylian ear. "Morning." Her hot breath sent chills down his spine. Samus gave him a seductive smirk and hit him again. Link acted absolutely mortified, like she'd said some kind of terrible insult. She gave him a wink and slammed her elbow into his side. "Sorry about your face," She said under her breath. "Luckily I didn't mess it completely up. I have to preserve your gorgeous self, you know." Link tried not to smile.

He realized her defences were left open and bucked her from his abdomen, then pinned her down. The hero slammed his fists, elbows, and knees into her and sent her to the platform's edge with a kick. She writhed, hanging on by her fingertips. Link stepped on the appendages and she cried out. He smirked and slid them from the edge, causing her to fall. He gave her a look that said 'sorry', then continued on. Pit had now gained the upperhand with Peach, and an arrow of blue light energy was unleashed on her shoulder. Link lashed forward quickly, sending her flying through the air and securing her loss. He then turned on Pit, aiming an arrow for his chest. Pit screamed in pain as the arrow made it's mark, and Link surged forward like a flash in his opponent's moment of weakness. Pit was thrown across the stage field and onto an upper platform. The celestial stood up quickly and leapt down, blade flashing in a lit circle towards Link. It hit him square in the chest, causing a lot of bleeding. The hero swallowed a yelp and slashed forwards, causing Pit a yelp he couldn't stifle. Link advanced, then his vision shifted to a multicolored glowing orb. Another smirk lit his face and he jumped from the top of Pit's head and into the air. The Master Sword was unleashed on the target, and Link felt the surge of power course through him. He landed on the ground before Pit, whose expression was one of pure fear. He barely had time to scream before the triforce symbol appeared around him and Link was unleashing all hell on the angel. Slash after slash, the violence coursed through his veins and didn't relent until Pit had been completely demolished.

Link smiled, proud of himself for winning, but still looked around for an opponent he could have missed.

_Nope. _he thought. _I win again._

The hero was then transported back to the auditorium in a flash of brilliance.

There was brief applause and Link made his way back to his seat. "What'd ya think?" He whispered to Zelda, who smiled in approval. "Good job." Link beamed and stole a glance at Samus, wondering if she'd be pissed at him for stepping on her fingers. She caught his glance and gave another seductive smile, flipping her blonde ponytail.

"Keep your mouth open and a bug will fly in." Zelda snapped. Link shrugged and took on a pitiful and sheepish smile.

_Spat._

_Spat._

Link looked down at his sleeve in disgust as a spitball landed there. He glared at Dark Pit, who was seated by Shulk. Shulk raised and dropped his shoulders, giving a 'sorry' look. Dark Pit grinned evilly and spat one at Ike. Link's stomach dropped.

Ike snapped his head around. The mercenary's eyes focused and narrowed on Shulk. "You have a fuckin' problem?" He snapped loudly. Dark Pit was nowhere to be seen, leaving Shulk in the line of fire. His eyes widened. "No, I-"

"What? Can I not just sit in peace without you children playing practical jokes?" Shulk swallowed hard. "Um.. I didn't.."

Ike sighed. "Just forget it. Sonofabitch." He growled the last word to himself.

After a few matches, they were dismissed into the manor to do whatever they pleased. Link and Zelda often took walks among the grounds, or Link would spar with a few of his friends. Today Link felt like neither, he just wanted to eat and rest. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. He rounded a corner on his way to the dorms, passing some courtyard trees. A very familiar figure lay in one of said trees.

Dark Link cleared his throat. "Ahem." Link didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Dark Link's crimson orbs shone down at him. "Where might you be going?" The doppelganger said, yawning and stretching his arms, laid up on a branch. "I'm just… going to get some food, I guess." Link said, trying exceptionally hard not to climb the tree and break his jaw simply because of his mocking tone.

"Ah, I see. So what afterwards, hero?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" Link shot at him. "Well you see, I sometimes make it my business to know what the other side of the coin is up to, and so far it isn't proving to be all that enticing. So indulge me, hero." Dark Link replied

Link sighed. "Fine. I don't know, I'll probably look for something to do or take a nap." A thought hit him, and maybe it would help him 'make nice' with his shady counterpart. "Well… What things do you do?"

Dark Link laughed. "You mean when I'm _not _sticking my tongue down your girlfriend's throat? I sometimes cause destruction and make things go boom."

Link's jaw clenched. "She's not my-...Oh nevermind." He growled.

Dark Link chuckled. "Lack of words, as always. Eh, hero?"

Link couldn't take it anymore. He lunged up the tree a few feet and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to the ground. "Shut up. Just _shut up._"

Dark Link chuckled again. "My apologies. Didn't realize my words had _such a bearing _on you."

Link didn't think, he just hit him as hard as he could in the jaw. "I said _shut up_!" He whirled on Dark Link, pinning him to the ground and pounding at him, using his elbows, knees, the occasional head, and of course, fists. Dark Link's nose erupted in blood, and the side of his jaw held ripped skin. Link slammed his elbow as hard as he could into his ribcage, then stood. Dark Link moaned, clutching his side. Link began walking away, then paused. "And you were lying."

Even through his bleeding face and obvious pain, the doppelganger managed a smirk.

"I believe Her Majesty would beg to differ."

Link notched an arrow and pulled back on the bowstring. "Go ahead. Let it fly, hero. Maybe you aren't the all-righteous being everyone thinks you are. Prove me right."

Link dropped the arrow and let out a cry of frustration. "I hate you," He spat.

"And to you as well." Dark Link looked at him upside down from the ground and waved. "Toodles."

Link bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to walk away. He had a hard time remembering what his counterpart is. He just seemed so _human _at times, it was hard to remember his real motives. Link suddenly wasn't very hungry, and decided to lay down for a while.

"Link? You OK?" Shulk prodded the mass of Hylian hero and dirty-blonde hair that seemed to be everywhere. Link sat up slowly. "Im fine. Got into a skirmish with Dark earlier, just a little drained." Shulk looked at him quizzically. "Yeh, you look pretty rough."

"Thanks." He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. A knock sounded on the door and Shulk ordered Link to remain in bed. He answered it, then turned to Link. "It's Zelda. Can she come in?" Link almost groaned. Zelda was the second least person he wanted to see at that moment, but knew he was being ridiculous by avoiding her. "Fine." He answered.

Zelda came in, a black shaw pulled over her shoulders and fastened in the front, over her usual purple dress. "Hey. Haven't seen you since the matches this morning and I got worried." She laughed a little. "Should have known." Link smiled what he hoped would be a convincing one. "Sorry. I planned on talking to you, but I met a… detour."

"Oh." Zelda replied. She looked him over and her eyes rested on his knuckles, now red and cut from pounding Dark Link.

"Were you… in a fight?" She questioned, taking one of his hands into hers and running her fingers across his knuckles. "Yeah."

"With whom?"

Link hesitated. If he told her, he might have to explain further, and that wasn't something he wanted to do. Maybe she would just understand how his counterpart messes with his mind and wouldn't force him to explain further. "Dark Link."

"Oh." She sat in silence, gazing down at his hand. Zelda seemed to know when Link didn't feel like talking about something, and this time was no exception. "I'll leave you to rest, then." She pulled his hand up to her lips, brushing over the wounded knuckles, then stood and exited the room.

Shulk didn't stay very long, either. Link could have sworn he saw a black feather fall from him as he went.

When Link woke again, he felt very much energized and, quite frankly, ready to eat. He put his gauntlets back on and slid his feet into his boots. It was sort of a late lunch, but people were still in the dining hall. Pit was eating ice cream off of the floor, Samus was using a can on top of Fox's head for target practice while others cheered and Falco fretted. Dark Pit was there as well, looking pretty beat up. He had a black eye, a split lip, and a few raven colored feathers were missing. Shulk was still eating, but was watching the Samus target practice intently. Link sat across from him and a plate of sliced ham and cheese appeared before him. Shulk and Link talked for a while, and Link decided to describe his encounter with Dark Link.

"Woah, woah, woah. So Dark is claiming to be snogging Zelda behind your back? What a bastard. You know Zelda wouldn't get involved with him like that."

Link shrugged. "Yeah. I know."

"You don't seem like you know."

"I do." He snapped. "I just get angry when I'm around him, and it's hard to not pay attention to what someone says."

"It's alright. Just remember his tactics."

Link smiled at his friend and nodded, thanking the goddesses for having people to confide in.

Marth, Ike, Pit, Samus, Peach, Zelda and Lucina all came to sit at the table later on. Lucina and Ike were currently having a chugging contest while Marth picked at his food. Samus was stroking Pit's feathers, Peach was trying to carry on a conversation with Zelda, and Link was yelling "chug, chug, chug," Along with Shulk. Lucina won the contest and lightly punched Ike in the shoulder. "Next time, eh?" Ike growled at her, but his sour expression quickly turned to a grin.

After lunch they all went to hang out in the theater room. Marth and Ike argued about what movie to watch, and Samus ended him slapping both of them for being so immature. They ended up watching Lord of the Rings instead of Cannibal Holocaust or Orpheus. (Samus actually voted for Star Trek: Into Darkness, but Lord of the Rings was the only one most of them agreed on.)

They all settled in on the couches, and Link was seated between Zelda and Shulk, With Samus beside Zelda and Marth beside Shulk.

"Sammy," Peach called as Samus got up during the movie. "Can you get me some popcorn pleeease?" The huntress sighed and left. During the part of the movie that the spirits appeared from the water, Zelda squealed and fell into Link's arms. Link smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a while, Link was reclined a lot and Zelda was laid on his chest, sleeping peacefully. She eventually dismissed herself and went to bed.

A few other people left before the movie was over, and the remaining friends decided to watch a full-on movie marathon. Including Ike, Link, Lucina, and Samus. (Ike was drooling and snoring, but didn't leave the couch, and Lucina went to make more popcorn.) Samus scooted close to Link. "Hey," She whispered. "Hey." He replied.

Samus traced her fingers along his neck and fiddled with his collar. Link felt a chilling sensation race down him. She was hardly close to stopping. The huntress sat in his lap facing him and held the sides of his face as she touched her forehead to his. Her pinky finger grazed his lips and she leaned in closer. The hero didn't resist as she moved her hands along the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. She turned him, laying him long ways down the couch and began kissing him harder. She pressed herself against him and Link's heart raced almost painfully. Samus lowered and kissed his jaw line, his neck, his collarbone. "Samus," He said, finding it impossible not to think of Zelda. She pulled away and looked at him, her lip stuck out in a pout. "But-" The words died on her tongue. "Oh."

Link felt bad, and everything inside him was screaming at her not to stop. That is, except for logical reasoning and his feelings for Zelda.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room. Lucina stood wide-eyed in the doorway with her fresh popcorn. Samus leaned in and nipped at the point of his ear, making it that much harder for him to hold on to logic. "Fine," She whispered, her warm breath sending even more jolts into Link. "I can wait." And she climbed off of him.

Lucina sat beside him at a safe distance, and Samus left altogether. (Or, at least, he thought she did. He was too scared to check.)

Some of him hated Samus, some of him felt resentment for Zelda, and a lot of him was angry at himself. After a few minutes of awkwardly keeping still and avoiding Lucina's gaze, Link told her he was tired and wanted to go to bed. She nodded and stuck her tongue out at him. "Sleep tight, Mr. Casanova." Link looked away in embarrassment. "Goodnight."

Link walked in his dorm room to find Pit laid all over Shulk. The nightstand was knocked over and a pink fairy flitted around the room as they fell over each other trying to catch it. They froze as Link walked in, scared of the hero's fury at them releasing it. A laugh built in Link's throat and he clutched his abdomen, doubling over in uncontrollable laughter. Pit and Shulk's faces were still contorted in terror, then confusion. "Having fun there?" Link laughed harder, not really knowing why the scene was so hilarious to him. "Its Shit!" He laughed hysterically. Pit climbed off Shulk awkwardly. "Uh… what?"

"The ship name!" He yelled. "Shulk… Pit… Shit!" He held out two hands and clasped them together, then started laughing again. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have found the fact that they broke his bottle very funny, but he needed some humor at that moment. They laughed nervously. "So… you aren't mad?"

"Oh no." Link said. "I'm furious."

Both boys bolted for the door.


End file.
